


Kiss Me I'm Atlesian

by BrianneABanana



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, M/M, Making Out, brief talk of unwanted advances and substituting strangers for social contact, but super brief, chapter two is all kinds of nsfw, cursing, discussions of sex/intimacy, overall its a nice time, suggestive thoughts, talk of kinks, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: March 17th. A Tuesday. Saint Patrick's Day. And Of Fuckin Course - The one and only lucky man, Clover Ebi’s birthday.Now that he’s found how, how will Qrow plan to celebrate with him?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. The Date Part

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my second fic for Fair Game Week 2020!
> 
> Its Day 2 - Date
> 
> Ok so chapter one isn't too bad; If you're worried about the making out and touching, it starts the paragraph after the movie does! Chapter 2 is why its rated explicit, so either don't read that chapter or be warned that if you do it gets pretty raunchy!~ I mean look at the tags!
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow didn't know whether to be exasperated or laugh out loud at the knowledge that Clover Ebi's birthday was _Saint Patrick's day._ Seriously? The Good Luck semblance having man with brown hair and green eyes who's named after the luckiest plant in the world was born on the day that celebrates the patron saint of _LUCK????_ Ok, that part might not be 100% true, but _still._

Who. Would. Have. Guessed.

Either way, Qrow now had a date to plan for. Date meaning a calendar day, and an outing for just him and Clover. He had searched the break room for the man after chatting with Elm, who nonchalantly mentioned his partners birthday, because he couldn't believe his own luck. The day was only a week away! It was just enough time to plan for something small that both of them could enjoy without much fanfare. 

Qrow smiled fondly. Their contentment with small gatherings over huge parties was one of many things that the new couple shared. Long talks in the back of transport trucks and along Mantle's border walls gave the two ample time to discover new things about each other, from favorite foods to casual hobbies and even preferred sleeping positions. 

_No, not those kinds of positions._

He and Clover were still new in their relationship and hadn't yet come together in that way. They’d barely gone past making out with the fight against an immortal goddess taking up all their time. Though with their time _off_ mounting, Qrow was considering bringing up the idea after their date was done next week. He could already picture Yang making a joke about them _"Getting Lucky."_

_Teenagers._

Anyways, Qrow had a few ideas about where they could go and what they could do, but none of them felt quite right to celebrate his boyfriends birthday. 

Go to a restaurant? No, too public and crowded. Plus every food related place would have tons of Saint Patrick's day decorations, and Qrow wanted Clover to feel like they were celebrating _him_ not his semblance.

Next… Take a walk around the city? Could be nice, though drunkards in the streets would make for an unpleasant time. Also Qrow hardly knew his way around anyways, and he'd rather not have to rely on the birthday man for navigation.

What was left? 

"A nice night in is an option” he said to himself, walking back to his room. “I could try cooking dinner and we could watch one of Clover’s movies… I think his favorite is the Princess Bride? Ugh but I _know_ something will go wrong… dinner could be ruined or we won't be able to watch the movie…" 

At that moment, the soon-to-be birthday man himself popped into Qrow's mind.

_'Don't worry about the possibilities of your semblance. Just give it your best and roll with the punches if anything bad does happen. Who knows? Maybe things will work out like you planned after all.'_

Clover was right. He could do this.

Over the next few days he put the word out that he would be taking up Clover’s evening on his birthday. James was aware that Clover wouldn't be available for any meetings or missions, and the rest of the Ace Ops knew not to drag him to training or one of their occasional game nights. As for his kids, they knew _not_ to bother them in any way, shape, or form. 

_No Yang, you cannot message us flirting tips or tell us to 'leave room for the brothers'._

Qrow had that kind of stuff under control. And he wasn't planning on following that last bit of advice if Clover wasn't either… _Unless…?_

Qrow shook his head to get rid of his rapidly developing fantasies before he'd need to slip away to his room. _He was out in public at the moment so.._. 

Focus was key to figuring out what he would make for dinner and decide how he'd actually go about asking Clover over to his place.

* * *

March 17th was upon him now, and Qrow was _prepared_. He didn’t have to go pick up Clover from his patrol until that evening so he had time to cook the dinner he bought - fresh Atlesian fish from the market he stumbled upon one afternoon and fresh vegetables with a side of rice; the fish being Clovers aforementioned guilty pleasure. Dessert was a bit more complex as he decided to give baking a try. 

_It wasn’t ever difficult for Summer and she was a klutz, so how hard could it be?_

A thorough cleaning of himself and his apartment took place as well, and in some instances was much needed. His kids had even managed to persuade him to dress up a bit and wear cologne, _which he had no idea how Ruby and Yang found the exact kind he used to wear when they were kids._

Towards the afternoon he got a few good natured ‘Good Luck’ messages from said kids, and a few filled with the very much expected puns _thank you Yang_. All he had to do now was make sure their dinner was kept warm, go pick up Clover, and walk him back to his place. 

_Nothin to it._

Clover had been so supportive of Qrow since the two got acquainted, and helped him take great strides in thinking optimistically. He taught him ways to cope with his anxiety over his potential misfortune, reminded him of all the times he could consider a situation lucky - “Hey your coffee didn’t spill this morning!” - and showered him with compliments when he handled a stressful situation successfully or even partly so.

_So Clover was late coming back from his mission, no biggie._

Qrow was brought out of his thoughts by an Atlesian guard, “They’re running late due to a mix up with air traffic control, but they should be here momentarily.” 

He did his best not to pace or get nervous at the slight change, though he still relaxed when the ship finally landed in it's port. Clover, Elm, Nora, and Ren walked out, chatting in their respective pairs.

Elm nudged Clover and he turned his gaze to find Qrow. “Hi Qrow,” he said perking up, “sorry about the timing, we didn’t mean to get back late.”

“Hey that's ok Cloves it’s not your fault. Besides, we have all night.” he said softly.

Elm let Clover know that she would take care of the mission report, so Clover was free to leave with his boyfriend. “Be safe you two!" she teased. 

The men both blushed and somehow managed to look away from each other. Clover coughed and took Qrows hand, “So! You said you’re taking me on a date?”

“Something like that,” Qrow squeezed his hand back, “I didn’t have much time to plan when I heard about your birthday, so it’s just a simple dinner at my place and a movie if that's alright.”

“After a _festive_ patrol with those three? A relaxing night in sounds perfect.”

As they started walking away from the hanger Qrow spoke up, “You probably want to go to your place and change right? Even if there wasn’t much action on patrol I’m sure you’d like to be in something more comfortable tonight.”

Clover cocked an eyebrow, “Should I wear something as nice as you then? You’re looking more beautiful than usual tonight in that outfit.” 

He gave a pretty obvious scan over the older man, noting how his new silk shirt had been rolled up to his elbows like usual, the collar dipping halfway down his chest letting his collarbones peek out, and how his slim figure was accentuated by the dark maroon color. He forewent his cape, but kept his nice slacks and shoes along with a few rings. His black cross earrings were a nice touch too. And wait... was that-?

“Are you wearing cologne?” he asked curiously.

“Ugh yes,” Qrow blushed, “The kids insisted. Ruby and Yang even found the kind that I used to wear when they were kids!”

Clover gave the air another sniff. “I like it! It’s bolder than I expected… spicy with hints of sweetness…” he cleared his throat, “A-anyways, knowing that it’s something from your past gives me another piece of who you were back then. Like I’m learning more about the you from before we met…”

Again, Qrow couldn’t help blushing at his boyfriends genuine interest in him. “You big sap!” he said, waving him off, “I’ll tell you all about it when we get to my place so come on, you need to go change and freshen up for our date _birthday boy_.” he gave Clover a wink and walked ahead, leaving Clover to collect himself.

* * *

The two swung by Clover's place, the younger of the two swiftly going through his shower routine to freshen up while Qrow waited in his living room. It wasn’t too long before Clover emerged from his room, affording Qrow a slight mental breakdown at his _incredibly attractive_ outfit. 

_Of course_ Clover had a dark green silk shirt to match Qrows, though he chose light blue-gray skinny jeans and more casual boots instead of his uniform versions like he had. ‘ _God did those jeans hug his thighs’_ he thought. But what really made Qrow get a little warm in his cheeks was just how deep the V in his shirt fell. It plunged to the bottom of his pecs for Gods sakes!

_‘Pump the breaks there Branwen,’_ he told himself, _‘don’t go getting all worked up before dinner. Or even before you know if he wants to do that with you.’_

“I take it by your wide-eyed silence that you like my outfit?” Clover chuckled, “I can always change into my sweatpants and that awful bright green tank top Elm gave me that says _‘Kiss me I’m Atlesian’_ on it.”

“N-no! No I mean… I _really_ like your outfit. It all works really well for you.” Qrow recovered his voice and his snark, “I do miss your bare arms though. You’ll have to show me that tank top later to make up for it.”

The two men laughed at themselves. Clover made sure to lock up his apartment and they made their way over to Qrow's place, Qrow on his arm for the duration of the walk.

At Qrow's apartment, they had a nice dinner - _still warm thanks to his preparations_ \- and Clover had not held back on his compliments to the chef. 

Then Qrow asked Clover how patrol went. 

“It was thankfully peaceful. No grimm in sight!” 

“Must’ve been a nice afternoon then.” 

Clover ran his hands over his face in feigned exhaustion, “Not exactly… Even in the early afternoon the _holiday festivities_ were going on all throughout Mantle. I thought I’d heard every luck joke in the book at this point but boy was today eye opening!” 

He laughed at the younger man’s dramatic awe, “Do they ever get too annoying?” 

"Ah not as much as they used to. I’m secure enough with my semblance now that luck jokes don’t bother me anymore. Though, I could do without people trying to kiss me because of it.” 

Qrow choked on his drink for a second. Clover helped him recover, “Don’t worry, I’ll only kiss you you know?”

At the man’s flirtatious wink, Qrow narrowed his eyes playfully, “I’ll get you back for that Lucky Charm, when you least expect it!”

“I’ll be waiting! And speaking of… tell me about your cologne! There _has_ to be a good story behind that amazing scent.”

“Oh gods it's so embarrassing now that I think about it… I would always wear it out on missions because it helped me get information out of people through their… well their attraction to it and me. I didn’t sleep around though, if that's what it sounds like.” Qrow sighed, “I was really a different person back then… Just doing missions for Oz, only having strangers to interact with? I got lonely. It didn’t help that I was drunk off my ass almost constantly, which impaired my ability to see that those fake interactions didn’t help stave off the longing for family and friends.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Clover replied, “I didn’t realize that it could’ve had such a connection to your past like that...” 

Qrow got up and took Clover’s hands, guiding him out of his chair and into a hug. “Hey don’t worry about it Cloves, it's all in the past. Now I have my nieces, their friends, and you in my life. You’ve all been such a huge help in getting me to a much healthier place, both physically and mentally.”

Clover hugged back, “Well I’m glad we could be that connection for you again. It also makes me feel better that you’re not approaching strangers for that kind of thing anymore!” He nuzzled the older man’s neck, “You may not know it but I’ve been jealous before. I will be even more so now that I have a lovely man like yourself as a boyfriend...”

“Jealous? You?” Qrow teased, “I’d perish the thought Boy Scout!” One last squeeze and Qrow stepped back. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m full from the delicious dinner I made! You want to head over and start the movie?”

* * *

The pair settle down onto Qrow's couch to watch Clover’s favorite - _It was indeed the Princess Bride._ Clover put his arm around Qrow's shoulders, having him lean against his own shoulder. Occasionally Qrow would feel his boyfriend tracing little circles on his arm, and holding him a bit tighter when Princess Buttercup was in peril. At this point, Wesley had swooped in to finally save his love from Vizzini, poisoning him through a clever mind game of his own. Buttercup interrogated ‘The Dread Pirate Roberts’ about having killed her love, found out it was Wesley all along, and tumbled after him when - _CLOVER PAUSED THE MOVIE._

Qrow actually let out a gasp and swung his head around to give him a look of surprise. _This was Clover’s favorite part!_

The man in question looked nervous, morphing Qrows surprise into concerned curiosity. “Clover?...”

He finally spoke up, “Qrow I need- can I touch you?” he asked nervously.

Though a bit surprised, Qrow pushed down the jitters in his stomach. “What do you mean? You’ve been touching me all night with those little patterns on my shoulder.” 

When Clover didn’t smile at his attempt, Qrow fully turned his body to him. “Seriously though, you don’t need to ask birthday boy-” 

“I still do though.” Clover interrupted. “I-I still do… because even if it’s my birthday that wouldn’t be fair to you and- and I _want_ to ask. I refuse to do anything with you unless you want it too.” 

The determined look in Clover’s eyes had him pausing for a second before he shook his head, _‘There’s my sweet Clover.’_ He thought. “Don’t go getting all chivalrous on me now, Cloves. I want this just as much as you do so yes, you can touch me.” 

Clover immediately sat forwards, hands cupping Qrow's waist as he laid the older man out onto the couch and latched his mouth onto the base of his neck. Qrow couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, “Ah- you haven’t been pent up all night have you?” 

Clover pulled back and gave a frustrated groan, “I’ve been doing my best to not jump into intimacy with how busy we’ve been - I wanted to take things slow and a quick fuck in between missions is _not_ that - but when you picked me up from patrol wearing what you were? And you talking about all the flirting you’ve done wearing that sultry cologne? I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night!” 

“You haven’t exactly been an average Joe either Clover!” Qrow whined, “I mean, having to dodge strangers wanting to kiss you all afternoon? How _your_ outfit shows off your best assets??? Now come here-” Qrow took Clover's jaw in his hands and brought him down for a searing kiss that sparked a continuation of Clover’s touches from a moment ago. They made out for a while, hands roaming chests and shoulders and waists before Qrow felt _something_ touch his inner thigh. Clover had moved in between his legs while they made out, so he had a pretty good idea as to why his boyfriend suddenly tensed up. “Clover, is there something you want to tell me?” Qrow innocently teased. 

A deep blush covered the man's face, running down his neck and onto what Qrow could see of his chest and shoulders. “UH…” 

Clover's face was a mix of mortification and embarrassment, so Qrow decided to throw him a bone. “I was actually going to ask you about having sex after our date was over, but if you’re so eager to jump into it then I guess I don’t have to.”

Despite Clovers silence, the hungry glint in his eyes told Qrow that he was ready to take him right then and there on the couch, but Qrow had other ideas. “Woah there birthday boy, calm down. I promise you can unwrap me however you want once we get to the bedroom. It may be your birthday but I still have standards that do not include uncomfortable couches or having to move rooms to sleep afterwards."

Clover got off the couch and lifted Qrow into his arms bridal style. “Oh you won't have to worry about moving at all after we're done! I’ll make sure to unwrap you slowly, _piece by piece._ ”


	2. The NSFW part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaand here's the sex! Again, read the tags and prepare for dirty talk and copious sexual acts!

Clover carried Qrow through the threshold of his bedroom, gently lying him on his bed. They resumed their make out session and Qrow’s hands roamed, meeting at the center under Clovers pecs and deftly unbuttoning the first button of the dark green shirt. Clover stopped the man's fingers from undoing the last two buttons and just hitched his dress shirt over his shoulders. Qrow smiled back at Clover’s cocky smirk and switched their positions, now straddling Clover and leaning forward, hands molding over Clover’s magnificent pecs. Clover returned the favor, his own hands exploring Qrow's front and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Qrow let Clover take his shirt off slowly, not blinking as he gave his boyfriend a sultry look the entire time. Once his shirt was tossed haphazardly to the side, Qrow slid his hands down Clover’s abs and sat back on his lap, reminding the younger man of his arousal. He ground his hips down to tease Clover only for a vice like grip on his hips to halt his movements. He shivered hearing Clover growl- “Ungh gods… I didn’t know you’d be such a  _ minx _ in bed Qrow.” 

Said man smirked down at his boyfriend, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, birthday boy. You said you wanted to learn about the me from my past, so tonight I’ll teach you.” He slowly unzipped Clovers pants, the tent in his briefs bulging out. He loosed Clover’s grip on his hips so he could slide down and mouth at Clover’s still covered dick. He hooked a finger under the younger man's waistband, “May I?” 

“ _ Please. _ ”

Clover’s permission had him pulling down both the man's underwear and pants to his thighs. He made eye contact with Clover and licked his lips before taking him in his mouth. Clover’s breath hitched and his hands immediately buried themselves in Qrow hair, his grip firm but not restricting. Bobbing his head, Qrow began blowing Clover in earnest, sucking and licking the man's cock, humming happily as he panted and twitched under him. Qrow didn’t notice he had closed his eyes until Clover stopped him- 

“W-Wait…” Clover lifted Qrow off him with shaking hands, “I don’t want to cum yet. Even if we go more than one round tonight, I want to make you cum first.” 

Qrow blushed at Clovers request. “Well… if that's what you want, birthday boy, I’ll happily oblige.” Qrow crawled up to start kissing Clover again, who took the reins back. Clover kept kissing Qrow but held him in place by his waist, zipping his pants down with his other hand. He paused, hand low on Qrow's stomach. 

“ _ Ah- _ Go for it, Lucky Charm.” Qrow breathed. The making out continued languidly as Clover touched Qrow. He gripped him like he did his hips- firmly but not painfully. Qrow had to stop kissing Clover and rest his face into the man’s neck, panting hard, hips stuttering and arching as Clover pumped him steadily. 

Before Qrow got too close however, Clover took the chance to flip them around again and swiftly remove both his and Qrow's pants and underwear, leaving them completely naked. It was Clover’s turn to pin Qrow with a sultry look as his Lovebird was laid bare under him. He pulled one of Qrow's legs up by his knee and kissed his inner thigh, “You’re so beautiful… There’s so much I want to do with you, Gorgeous.” 

Qrow shivered at Clover's deep tone. “Oh? Tell me about your fantasies, Clover. Personally, I’d love for you to put those bolo ties to use.” 

Clover kissed up Qrow's abs and chest, mouthing at his nipples and sucking on his neck, “Mmm, that could be arranged… I think after seeing this mischievous side of you I’d like to see you ride me, then take my pounding cock even after you’re too tired to bounce.” 

Qrow couldn’t suppress the full body shiver and breathy gasp that escaped his lips at Clovers sudden admission. 

“You like that pretty bird?” Clover teased, one hand rubbing up and down Qrow’s side, “How about a little role play? I’ll take you into my office for disciplining and bend you over my desk, forbidding you to cum until I’ve filled you to the brim with my-.” 

“ _ G-Gods Clover!!  _ I don’t care what you do tonight just- pick something and fuck me!” He couldn’t help crying out as a slick finger breached his entrance.  _ ‘Clover must’ve grabbed the lube when he was teasing me with his fantasies.’ _

“Right now?” Clover said sinfully curling his finger inside Qrow, “Right now, Lovebird, I’m going to open you slowly with my fingers, then wider with my cock, and  _ pound _ your pert ass  _ high in the air _ with your knees on your shoulders until you come all  _ over _ yourself. Maybe you’ll even get some on your beautiful face. We can decide what else we want to do tonight after that.” 

Qrow’s hands shot into the sheets. Sure, he’d had sex before so being penetrated wasn’t a new sensation, but it had been  _ a long while _ since the last time. Even longer since he was dirty talked like this.

_ Clover surprised him, that‘s all… _

Speaking of, the steady pace of Clover’s finger thrusting into him had been going on just a tad too long for Qrow's liking. “What’s the matter Cloves?” he egged on, “I thought you were  _ ah- _ e-eager to pound my ass with your  _ thick cock? _ ”

Qrows words had Clover halting, his face flushing even more than it was, his smirk dropping for a moment before returning with a vengeance, “Oh I’m eager alright. I  _ did _ say I was going to go slow at first right? Take you apart piece by piece? But if you  _ insist- _ ”

He pushed Qrow’s right knee up to meet his shoulder, pinning him to the bed, and thrust in another finger, resuming his pace and adding a third soon after. 

Qrow was losing his mind. Clover was doing his absolute best to open him up but avoid fully touching his prostate at any cost.  _ His fingertips would barely brush it-!!! _ Qrow tried to reach down and make Clover better angle his fingers but his wrist was caught and pinned across himself by Clover’s opposite hand, the man’s shoulder now pinning Qrow’s leg against himself. Qrow whined and begged, “Clover! Clover  _ please  _ I need- I…” 

“Let me hear you pretty bird, what do you need me to do for you?”

Qrow growled at Clover’s smug tone,“I need you to get your ass in gear and put that huge dick to use!” 

Suddenly all contact with Clover was cut off. A groan left his throat again, though more of annoyance at this point then pleasure. He was just about to _actually_ _get mad_ at his boyfriend for keeping him from an experience he’d been _oh so patiently waiting_ for when Clovers hands were back on him, shoving his knees up to his shoulders, his body looming over Qrow as his dick _finally_ breached him - slipping in further and further and _further_ until Clover’s hips met his ass with a dull slap.

Qrow's vision whited out.

Clover had gone still, his grip on the backs of Qrow's knees being his grounding points to the pure spine-tingling pleasure he felt travel up his back from his dick.

Both men took another moment to come back to earth as their pleasure had so instantly spiked, and Qrow unashamedly whined and writhed, “ _ C-Clover!  _ Please _ , please MOVE!  _ For god's sake I won’t say it again!-  _ A-AH! _ ”

Clover’s thrusts started up slowly, “S-Sorry Lovebird, I had to take a second to  _ ngh _ \- collect myself. You’re  _ nh _ \- ass is so hot and  _ unf _ \- tight around my cock!” 

He picked up speed, finally  _ finally _ giving Qrow what he’d been waiting for. Harsh, heavy breathes and moans filled the wet air between them as Clover pistoned his hips frantically. Qrow gripped the sheets, toes curling and hips writhing as his insides were lovingly pounded over and over. Clover’s hands were sure to leave bruises and Qrow’s lower back would be a mess of soreness in the morning, but right now? Qrow wanted this moment to last  _ all. night. long. _

With one more burst of speed, Clover had Qrow crying out his name and cumming untouched, all down himself just like Clover wanted. A few more thrusts and Clover joined him in bliss, filling his lovebird with his thick, warm cum. The two stayed in that position, recovering from their blissed out states; Qrow still letting out soft moans at the feeling of Clover still inside him, and Clover relaxing his muscles and grip on his boyfriends legs.

As he came back to himself, Clover pulled out with one last heavy breath and slowly brought Qrow to lie on the bed, careful not to hurt his body. Qrow was still coming down from cloud 9, so Clover got up on wobbly legs to grab a washcloth-  _ as sexy as it was to see Qrow covered in his own cum, it won’t be comfortable for long.  _

He gently wiped his boyfriend's front, careful to mind his skin’s oversensitivity, and lazily kissed along his shoulders and neck. He felt a hand weave through his hair, “I thought it was  _ your _ birthday, Cloves? Why am I getting all the pampering?” Qrow asked lazily.

Clover finished with the washcloth, tossing it back in the direction of the bathroom, and kissed Qrow's forehead. “Because I wasn’t the one who was bent in half and came all over myself tonight.” He laid down under the covers with his lovebird, him on his back and Qrow halfway on him using his chest as a pillow. 

Qrow leaned up to leave a quick peck on Clover's lips, “Happy Birthday Lucky Charm. I hope it was a good one.”

“Are you kidding? It was  _ mind blowing _ .” Clover replied, rubbing his pretty bird's lower back and leaving his own chaste kiss on Qrow lips.

He only had one thought as they drifted off to sleep...

_ Best gift I’ve ever gotten. _


End file.
